


Redemption - Fanart post

by Imogenlily



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/pseuds/Imogenlily
Summary: Some fanart to accompany/compliment JCRGirls' *epic* Redemption!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Steve Carlson/Christian Kane, Timothy Olyphant/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Redemption - Fanart post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCRGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005078) by [JCRGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/pseuds/JCRGirl). 
  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005078) by [JCRGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/pseuds/JCRGirl). 



> N.B. The tags refer to the story, not the art - all the art is SFW
> 
> Also a few people have said they can't see the images, I've tried to fix that, let me know if they can be seen - or not.

This is a small collection of art I've made as a thank you to [JCRGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/pseuds/JCRGirl)'s epic, awesome fic [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005078) as a thank you for her willingly taking on my little bunny and turning into something so incredible!

N.B. Update March 2020: Some people have said they can't see the art I've tried to fix the links. Please let me know if this is now better.

1) Title banner for Redemption: 

2) Benjamin Alexander "Benji" (left) and Theodore Joshua 'Teddy/TJ' Padalecki...Ackles? 

3) The Padalecki-Ackles family:

4) Jared and Timothy's wedding invitation - personally signed, sealed and delivered by Timothy to Jensen:

5) The crowning achievement - the note Timothy sends with the invitation:  


6) Timothy and Jared (and Chad) - a picture tells a thousand lies...

7) Jared's last scribble to Jensen before Timothy returns  


8) Jared's unsent letter to Jensen - Timothy references it:

9) Jensen's unsent letter to Jared (extra bonus!):  


10) pregnant Jared with 'Pear':  


11) Det. Christian Kane (breaking hearts and occasional teeth since 2000)  



End file.
